Truco o trato?
by Mydri
Summary: 1987. Es la noche de Halloween, y todos los niños salen a recoger dulces. Y cuando digo todos, quiero decir TODOS.


**Advertencias: **No contiene verdaderos spoilers, pero aún así no recomiendo leerlo a personas que no hayan pasado en capítulo 60 del manga o el episodio 26 del anime. Podrían perderse.

**Disclaimer: **Death Note no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, otro gallo cantaría... y no miro a nadie, LIGHT YAGAMI.

**

* * *

**

**¿Truco o trato?**

Como el hombre del tiempo pronosticara el día anterior, y para preocupación de decenas de padres de la zona, las temperaturas habían caído suavemente desde el mediodía hasta la hora presente, aunque eso no parecía ser demasiado problema para el creciente número de niños que correteaban por las calles, en pandillas, embutidos en sus flamantes disfraces nuevos, con sus bolsas bajo el brazo y las manos llenas de juguetes de fiesta y caramelos. Iluminados por la luna llena y por un coro de risueñas linternas-calabaza, las criaturitas repartían y comparaban sus recién adquiridos botines en las bancas, bajo los árboles, en las escalerillas de los portales o mientras se encaminaban al siguiente domicilio, y hablaban a gritos. El aire olía a frío, pero también a felicidad.

Porque... ¿dónde se había visto que un poco de frío chafase la noche de Halloween?

·-Querido, llaman a la puerta.

Aunque Quillsh Wammy no necesitó de la advertencia de su esposa para notarlo, aún tardó un par de segundos en abandonar el cálido refugio de su despacho para dirijirse a la puerta de entrada. La señora Wammy, por su parte, siguió mirando desinteresadamente al televisor, en el salón, sentadita en su butaca favorita, junto a la estufa eléctrica y con una manta de lana tapándole las piernas. Últimamente sus articulaciones estaban un poco protestonas, y aquel tiempo tan húmedo no era bueno para ella. Pero la buena mujer se lo tomaba con filosofía: ya no era una jovenzuela, después de todo.

Quillsh abrió la puerta con la mejor de sus sonrisas y, ya suponiendo con quién se iba a encontrar, estiró una mano al mueblecito sobre el que reposaba la bandeja de los caramelos.

·-¿Truco o trato, señor?- canturrearon a coro una brujita, dos fantasmas y un hombre lobo, abriendo ambas manos automáticamente y en gesto receptor.

·-Trato, trato.- en la larga historia de la tradición de Halloween, había muy pocos casos registrados de personas que hubiesen escogido el truco, así que la pregunta era más bien retórica. El señor Wammy les tendió una buena presada de caramelos, y los niños se fueron tras un rápido agradecimiento, contando las golosinas y haciendo cuentas con los dedos para comprobar a cuántas tocaban por cabeza.

Quillsh se quedó parado un momento en el hall, observando cómo los críos se alejaban y se perdían de vista en su camino a la casa del vecino. Suspiró con dulzura y cerró la puerta con suavidad, para que el frío no entrase e hiciese mella en la salud de su esposa.

Había sido por ella por quien dejara temporalmente la regencia del orfanato a cargo de Roger. La administración de una institución de esa categoría era bastante trabajosa y, aunque a Quillsh no le incordiaba para nada, el hombre sentía como el tiempo de su mujer se acortaba demasiado deprisa para su gusto. La señora Wammy no lo admitiría nunca, por supuesto, y fingía que tener a su marido pendiente de ella a todas horas le resultaba una molestia.

·-Llaman a la puerta- volvió a repetir la buena mujer, antes de añadir con una risita- …otra vez. Tienes que dejar de comprar esos caramelos tan buenos, los niños no son tontos y saben dónde les dan mejores cosas. No van a parar de llamar en toda la noche.

El Señor Wammy se encogió de hombros.

·-Oh, mujer, una vez al año…- abrió la puerta de nuevo y sonrió de forma mecánica al exterior- Hola¿qué…

Algo en lo que había al otro lado de la puerta hizo que el hombre se quedase mudo, con la sonrisa tatuada en la cara, pero carente de toda emoción acogedora. Su mujer, preocupada, se recostó en su butaca para intentar ver el recibidor.

·-¿Qué pasa, querido?- preguntó, preocupada- ¿Sucede algo?

Ni una bruja, ni una momia, ni un fantasma ni un muerto viviente. Tampoco un hombre lobo, ni una mujer araña, nada más lejos de Frankestein, Jack la Calabaza, un esqueleto, un diablillo, la Muerte de capa y guadaña o un insecto terrible.

Solamente una única personita.

Como un títere roto y desvalido, con sus diminutos pies descalzos, ennegrecidos y llenos de grietas y callos. Con el pelo enmarañado y negro de gato callejero, o de muñeca maltratada, haciéndole pequeños caracoles y púas sobre unos ojazos abiertos, muy abiertos. Muy abiertos y muy negros y muy vacíos, posados en equilibrio precario sobre unas incipientes ojeras.

Cualquier padre sensato habría prohibido a su niño de ocho años salir de casa con aquellas ropas exageradamente grandes y raídas, del todo inapropiadas para aquella noche tan gélida. Las puntitas de sus dedos, asomadas tímidamente por los bordes de la áspera tela vaquera y la camisa, habían adquirido un tono amoratado, pero sus mejillas seguían de un blanco impoluto y malsano.

Pero a él no le importó, porque simplemente extendió sus manitas para preguntar:

·-¿Truco o trato?

-------FIN-------

* * *

**Comentarios: **Nada nuevo bajo el Sol, me temo. Este fic está ambientado en la noche de Halloween por un motivo muy especial, los fans de Death Note lo sabrán n.n . La verdad, no entiendo muy bien qué pretendía transmitir con este texto, pero tenía muchas ganas de escribirlo, ahora que el anime de Death Note ha llegado a un punto crucial. A lo mejor me animo a hacer otros parecidos, deseadme suerte y golosinas! 


End file.
